No Regrets RinxLen
by Nana-Pyon
Summary: They were completely different. He and Len were polar opposites. Rin is a cheery, friendly middle school girl who has been friends with Kaito; a smiling, headstrong boy who secretly likes her; for the longest time ever. What happens when an anti-social Len appears? She had let her guard down and now, is unable to escape from those mesmerizing cerulean eyes. Noncest. R&R
1. First Meeting

Summary: Rin, a middle-school first year along with Kaito, A middle-school first year are the most popular people around. An antisocial boy transfers in as a new student, his name is Len. At first Len is reserved, doesn't like talking and has an annoying, cocky attitude that immediately puts Kaito off. But Rin, wants to know more about this 'Len', as she becomes trapped in his eyes, lost in his words... Len's former girlfriend is still haunting him... Rin will face heartbreak, decisions, rivalry... As she enters the battlefield of love. When tough times are ahead, her beloved is not by herside... Kaito takes advantage... When he returns... Will everything be gone? Will Rin still be his?

**A/N: First fanfiction released on here... LenxRin ;3 R&R please? I know I did a crappy job for the first chapter... As I'm starving to death and my brain is practically idea-less- but, I'm hoping to increase the length of chapters as time goes by! (-w-) thank you for reading this!**

* * *

><p>Twenty two centimeters, Twenty centimeters, Eighteen centimeters. The distance between my nose and his, was growing shorter. I could hear his heavy breathing, I dare to say his breath smelled like strawberries. His scent surrounded me, unlike Kaito or Rinta, or my Papa, he smelled... Different. Not in the bad way, in... A good way.<p>

It was calming and soothing. But what captivated me most were his fascinating, jewels of eyes. They were a dazzling cerulean with light azure shades and dark navy, his pupils looked like the darkest shade of blue... Yet I knew it was really black. Those eyes of his had captured me, thrown me into an impenetrable maze, deeper, vaster than the ocean with so many dead-ends... That I can't look away from them.

* * *

><p><em>There are things that we don't realize, or don't bother to look at when passing by. We curse, we hate, we rage at the things we don't have. As a child, we ran along the walkpaths and laughed, a pure laugh with a pure smile. At that time, our friendship and feelings were true. As we grow older, friends... We wonder, are they really friends?<em>

_When we are busy in our self-centered lives, caught up in the fast flowing whirlpools of reality... We don't stop to admire the beauty around us. Unlike a child, who is so easily fascinated by the birds or the leaves, or the sound of the wind rustling the branches._

_What do we want from life?_

_Why do we hide ourselves from reality?_

_Why do people create ideals?_

_Why are we alive and breathing?_

_What is... Fate?_

* * *

><p>I was scribbling down these emotional, deep notes, maybe because I was bored? Or maybe because I just felt this way deep inside?<p>

I'm deep. I'm emotional. I can always manage to cheer someone up. But after I do, I think to myself: 'Beautiful you can't do it yourself.'

He, unlike those other boys in our class, was different. Immediately I heard whispers when the new student took the first step into the classroom. The boys had looked up from their mangas, consoles and games, while some of the girls looked up from their makeup kits and cellphones.

"Excuse me class," Kiyoteru-sensei cleared his throat, as he placed the books on his podium (of where he does his lectures, speeches etc.). The boys began groaning and mumbling as they clicked their consoles, closed their books and sat up. While the girls busily stored their makeup and more in their bags.

Glancing around, Kiyoteru-sensei's eyes fell on me.

"Kagamine-san, please pay attention too."

Shifting towards him I finnished my sentence quickly: 'Maybe today I will understand. What it means.'

"Sorry, Sensei." I apologized before glancing quickly to Luka and Miku, cursing that they didn't warn me earlier. Like they were supposed to.

Clearing his throat again, he straightened his back and put on a bright smile.

"It's a new week, so let's work hard everyone."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeahhhh." The class droned- about to whine about the 'Are you failing-bad so you need a tutor- math exam.'

"But before we leap into the wonderful world of math, we have a new student joining us today." He looked to the door and beckoned for the person to step in. Everyone's eyes were glued to him as he took the first step into the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Introduce yourself please, Kagamine." Kiyoteru-sensei urged him,<p>

The boy was tall, maybe just a bit shorter than Kaito. His hair was a sandy blonde, with bangs that covered his eyes. He didn't fit in with the uniform he was wearing. Other than that, he was fit with long fingers and a nicely curved chin.

Bowing slightly he spoke, his voice was rather soft- so everyone strained to hear him.

"I'm Len Kagamine, I transferred from America."

"He is not related to Rin."

Liar. His Japanese was too good being someone who transferred recently. Kaito seemed to think the same way too, as his hand shot up.

"Yes, Kaito?" Kiyoteru-sensei nodded to him,

"Your Japanese is really good, is this your first time here?" His dark blue eyes were narrowed, in a suspicious way. "If it isn't, which school were you from before?" there was a smirk on his face, "And... Why did you come to our school?"

"No. It isn't." He replied curtly, before lifting his head a bit higher. "And I don't see why I must tell you which school I was from earlier, or the reason why I moved schools. It is prying into personal privacy."

"Oooooooooh." The boys laughed, it was a really unnusual sight to see Kaito being pwned by a newcomer.

"Kagamine transferred in from Yokohama, as you've all heard, its a top-notch school. I believe his American school was also very good. But, just because Len-kun was raised in America, you cannot accuse him of not being Japanese. His mother and father both are, you see." Kiyoteru-sensei was explaining rather enthusiastically.

"Since we have a new student," Kiyoteru-sensei returned to the main subject, "The math-test today will be called off. And Len-kun, you may have the seat next to Kagamine Rin." Clapping his hands he called above the noise, "And, it's free. Don't forget the music lesson in 45 minutes though, I believe Kaito-kun will make sure."

"Yes Sensei." He got up and followed after the teacher, while I turned to Miku who was staring in an awestruck way. Luka on the other hand, avoided eye contact with the new student- Len.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" I asked as I turned my chair around to face the two,<p>

Miku- a teen model with insanely long teal colored hair usually in pigtails, looked very surprised. While Luka- again, with insanely long hair that is a light pink.

"D-don't you think he kinda...Looks...Cute?" Miku was breathing and staring at him with lovestruck eyes, "I mean...I caught a glimpse of his eyes."

"He's not cute at all. Nothing compared to Gakupo." Luka stated, rather clearly. "I don't feel really well, I'm leaving. Tell Sensei for me, please?" Standing up abruptly, she picked up her schoolbag and passed by his desk. For a second, I could've sworn I saw their eyes meet, Luka's aura felt dark...

"They were beautiful!" Miku was whispering, not to me- more like to herself as she began clutching her chest in a rather dramtic way, "The way he fought off Kaito-sama... Means... Rivalry!"

Coughing, I flicked through the pages of my notebook. "Hmm. I thought you liked Kaito, Miku."

Stating the obvious, she just seemed to realize it herself. "OH dear..." She was blushing bright red, "If I had to choose..."

"Will it be the cheerful, friendly, protective Knight- Kaito, or will it be the quiet, lonely, yet seductive Earl- Len?" Gakupo interjected, smiling as he began jotting down notes. Ideas for his little cellphone novel.

"I wonder..." Miku actually looked deep in thought, which startled me- a little. Her gorgeous eyes (I am not lesbian.) and her head rested on her slender fingers, staring at him with a blank expression.

"Would you stop eavesdropping?" I rolled my eyes but smiled and playfully punched him on the chest. "Luka says you're better than the Kagamine."

"Oooh~" Gakupo grinned a wide grin, "How beautiful of my lover,"

"You sound so old fashioned." I was giggling quietly, "And why'd you call him lonely? He's got a bunch of girls dancing around him."

"Pfft. Maybe not." Gakupo shrugged, a light blush on his face as he whispered. "Did Luka really say that?"

I fall backwards and smile teasingly,

"What would I get tricking you?"

Gakupo just smiled, as he rambled on about Luka. Miku has joined his offical fan-club and were asking millions of questions. I thought about it, I noticed the way he stared blankly out the window and answered the girls questions. He didn't fit in. The thought of him being "different" was right. Indeed...There was a lonely aura coming off from him. An Aura that wouldn't stop flowing.

I wanted to help him. But before that. I needed to know him better. A lot better.


	2. Secret and Liar

**I'll never regret meeting you. **

**LenxRin**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

About to get up and greet the newcomer, Kaito's voice could be heard over the unbearably loud noise.

"Everyone, it's music!"

The boys were groaning, complaining about how they forgot about the piano test completely. Though, I shouldn't be feeling sorry for them- since I didn't practice either. Meiko- our piano teacher was extremely strict when it came to performing songs. At our school, music basically means the piano and choir- (AKA- Singing.)

"C'mon, let's go. Or else Meiko-sensei would have our heads off. Don't try bludging either Gakupo."

Rubbing his hair he let out a quiet sigh, "Caught me. Redhanded."

Getting up, I dusted my skirt before noticing that the class had already began streaming out. Miku was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for me to accompany her. Powerwalking, we fell in step, my brain automatically zoned out on her words about how "Cute" Kagamine was. It really disturbed me how we had the same lastnames.

"And and!" She breathed out, "Did you see his eyes? They were beautiful! Even more beautiful than Kaito-sama's!"

Miku wouldn't stop going on about his eyes, how can you even see them? They're practically hidden under that long fringe of his. I swore I would rather call him "The Fringe" instead of Len, it just felt so much more comfortable.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You're late!"

Meiko barked at us, after staring at how stiff we looked, she just shook her head warily. Today she had a different hairstyle, her usual short brown hair was wavy near the ends. Which meant she was going to meet someone today. Smiling a little when I saw Kaito prompt Len to stand beside him and Gakupo, my attention was drawn back to Miku when she pinched me.

"ow!" I hissed softly, glaring at her she just pouted. Her hands fell onto her hips, the way she usually does to show her 'drama-queen' ways,

"I thought you had no interest in Len."

"I didn't," I reply honestly.

"You were checking him out just then." Miku stated, blinking and showing off her long eyelashes.

Rolling my eyes I laughed, "I was looking at Gakupo and Kaito."

"No you weren't, you were staring at Len-kun with a dreamy look on your face." she argued, "You were smiling while looking at him!"

"No I wasn't." I murmured through clenched teeth when Meiko's eyes scanned the clearing of heads.

"You were too." She hissed back at me quickly before standing still.

No use arguing with Miss Miku Hatsune. This teal-haired princess always got what she wanted.

"Where is Luka?" Meiko asked, eyes directing towards me and Miku, knowing the three of us are together the most. Meiko also knew Luka's parents, so it was expected that she was a bit worried.

"She wasn't feeling really well," Miku butted in before I could reply,

"She's in the infirmary." I added, eyeing Miku.

She said: WHERE not WHY.

Silently I smiled to myself, celebrating my one- and probably last victory with Miku.

"I hope you have all studied for the piano." She began, "We shall start from lastname."

Picking up the rollbook, she began calling out names. Miku was already jumping out of her skin, she was already ready to perform something amazing and startle Meiko. Miku sometimes could really be a showoff. She had a talent for music, I have to give it to her, she had a soft and soothing voice- she could reach the highest of pitches.

After listening to my classmate's fumbling over keys and saying they've forgotten, Meiko just looked more... Pissed. For the past few weeks she had been fussing about us failing our music because we don't know the basics, us failing now just made her feel like she had been lecturing us for nothing.

Miku's turn, she had completely stunned Meiko. Like how she always does, her music grades were always very high. Unlike mine (That were usually average...)

"Kagamine Len. Kagamine Len." She called, he did step out.

"Play." She beckoned him to the Piano, he reluctantly sat down and placed his hands on the keys. But did nothing after that. The class stared at him, dumbfounded. I wondered quietly too, if he could play the piano. By the way he stared at the keys, I took that as a _'no.'_

A few seconds of silence passed, Meiko glanced at him expectantly.

"Why aren't you playing? Did you forget? This is all going onto your report card you know." She was reminding a new student,

I was surprised. No one stood up for him, as I quickly stepped out and explained hurriedly.

"Meiko-Sensei, Kagamine-san has just transferred today. So he doesn't know how to play."

Meiko looked at me then looked at the class, "Why didn't anyone say?" Patting his back she told him. "You have to play next week, the music scores can be found in the school office."

"Yes...Meiko-sensei." He murmured as he slowly got up and fell back int othe place where Gakupo and Kaito were telling him to stand.

"Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Rin."

No time to stand up for other people... Because I'm in so much trouble.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Meiko-sensei didn't have to make US clean up the Music Room did she?" I was whining a complaint, as I bade farewell to my beautiful recess. Miku insisted on helping but Meiko-sensei didn't let her. A star student in music shouldn't clean up rooms, apparently. Which meant, Len and I were stupid. Very stupid students.

"Maybe it was because you couldn't play the piano properly."

slightly shocked, I turned to him with a pout on my face.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who didn't even know where the Note C was on the piano."

Shrugging coolly, he dusted the floor. He was cleaning rather sluggishly, as if he didn't really care if we missed out on Recess or not.

"Can we speed the process up a bit?" I complained quietly, "I really want to go out for recess."

His back was turned to me, as he dusted in silence. With no reply. For the fifth time in my life, I was brushed aside and ignored. Rolling my eyes, I sarcastically walked up to him and took his hand. Shaking his hand with a friendly smile on my face I spoke,

"I'm Kagamine Rin, You can call me Rin. Nice to meet you, Len-kun."

At first he adverted his gaze though he nodded slowly and muttered quietly,

"I'm Kagamine Len, not related to you in anyway, I'll be in you care, Kagamine-s-"

Poking him sharply in the chest he flinched and glared at me accusingly, I smirked,  
>"Rin." I corrected him, "Because you're Len."<p>

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He looked a bit startled, for one milisecond I saw a flash of his eyes. That milisecond was enough for me to determine they were peculiar. And peculiar things call for an investigation.

"Hey, why do you need that long fringe?" I asked, not trying to sound nosy or anything. Pure curiousity. If he had stunning eyes, (like Miku was fussing about for the last few hours.) why doesn't he show them?

"Why do you have that ridiculous bow on your head?" It sounded more like a retort than a question but I answered him,

"Because it's Cute and it suits me."

His shoulders rose abnormally, I could tell for a heartbeat he was smiling. Maybe even laughed t himself.

"And I won't take your answer as: 'Because it's cute.'"

He just brushed his fringe down some more before shrugging, that most likely signalled the end of our conversation. For the next few minutes, we cleaned in silence. An awkward silence. Maybe not to him- but to me. At times like this, I really wished he was someone as frivolous as Kaito. Thinking again, I shook my head. Kaito was a bit too boisterous and silly, he had millions of topics to talk about. One he loved, Icecream. I could remember once he spent a whole lunch bugging me about his favorite flavors.

"Hey... Have you thought about which club you're going to join?"

I stopped dusting and placed the duster down, still squatting so I could hear his answer clearly. Straining my ears, though he seemed like the quiet type, this time he replied in a rather hear-able volume.

"Do I have to join a club?"

"If you don't want to spend three weeks being lectured by each of the teachers."

He stopped dusting and looked like he was thinking for once, I wonder if they had clubs like this in America?

"We have lots of clubs, such as-"

"What club are you in?" he cut me off gruffly, he gazed (at least I think he did...Can't really tell through that fringe of his.)

"The Broadcast Club." I responded, it struck me as odd.

"Then, I'll join the Broad Cast Club."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So...He's our newest member, Kagamine Len." I clarified it to them, we only had a few members in our club. (The usual: Kaito, Gakupo, Miku and Luka.)

"I'm pretty sure you know them all already," I nodded to them,

"This is Kaito," I beckoned to the tallest, with blue colored hair and deep blue eyes. "He is the leader."

Kaito just shrugged dismissively, until Gakupo elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to wince lightly. Rolling his eyes and cursing under his breath he reached out his hand,

"Pleased to have you join us, Len." His voice was so dull and so non-exciting sounding that I just glared at him, quickly changing personalities he smiled the best he could.

"This is Gakupo," before I could point to the perverted playboy, he had already stepped out and was shaking Len's hand furiously. He had a wide smile on his face,

"It's loads of fun being in the broadcast club, I hope you'll enjoy it too."

Len just nodded slightly, as Miku basically leaped out from nowhere and gave him a huge hug. Her arms around his neck she giggled- in a high pitched sound which made my eardrums burst.

"I'm Hatsune Miku, we're delighted to have you join us, Len!"

Len looked uneasy as he nodded again, he really was anti-social.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Enough of introductions, we should really be broadcasting soon." Kaito reminded us as he gently pulled me aside from Len. Miku just grabbed onto Len's arm and dragged him towards the broadcasting room.

"C.a.n. .y.o.u. h.e.a.r. m.e?" She was speaking- inside but through the walls we only shook our heads. Gakupo could lip-read really well, but Miku only looked more strained as she yelled.

Nothing.

Gakupo entered and sighed before rubbing his hair, "Seems like something's wrong with the machine." peering at Kaito, he looked a bit worried. "What should we do?"

"Miku did you break it?" Gakupo joked carelessly but Miku took serious offense as she just stomped on his foot- very violently. Leaving Gakupo in silent tears.

"We should inform the teachers before doing-"

Len was already at the machines, he wasn't touching but just studying the back. Skipping towards him I peered over his head. The machine just looked so complicated, so many wires and plugs. I definitely couldn't fix anything like this.

"Len, don't touch the machine!" Kaito barked, reaching out his long arm about to pull the newest member from touching anything.

"It's because you've put them in the wrong places."

This was the first sentence Len had spoken to the Broad Cast members, he pulled out two colored wires. Red and Yellow- as he exchanged positions and stood up.

"Try it now."

Kaito just looked annoyed as he pushed Gakupo into the testing room,

"Kaito is an icecream addict."

"Can hear you perfect." I giggled, Kaito just pinched Gakupo real hard. While Miku was smiling and hugging Len,

"You're a genius, You know that?"

Miku was completely lovestruck, by the way his body moved, I could tell that Len clearly didn't feel the same way with Miku. And probably never will.

"It will be nice to have another calm member other than Luka." Gakupo remarked in a happy way, "We would be a lot more composed with Len."

I was laughing to Gakupo's words but my laugh was cut short when Len stiffened, his hands clenched for a second. I could sense a dangerous aura coming from him but he soon covered it up before nodding his head a little.

I'm more curious than ever now. Len-kun, what are you hiding?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sorry Kaito!" I apologized before dashing back to school. It was Fall, this time of year, I loved it the most. You could hear the crunching of leaves and the trees were in beautiful shades of brown, orange, yellow and red. Marvelous colors. The path to school had trees on each side, which made it beautiful in both Fall and Spring.

I had to know what was going on between Luka and Len.

"Curiousity Kills the Cat". Maybe I really am too curious for my own good- but I can't help it. If I want to befriend Len and help him make friends, I have to know his secrets. His past as well, no matter how dark it is. Recalling that Luka most likely would be in the infirmary, that was the first place I stopped at. Peering through the window on the door, I could see Luka wasn't there. About to turn around and give up, the sound of a piano reached my ears. It wasn't the usual piano from the music room, following the music I powerwalked down the hall.

Stopping at a classroom I'd never been in before. There was a very old sign with letters that had become hardly legible over time. "Old Music Room."

Pressing my ear against the door, I felt kind of guilty for eavesdropping- but the same side of me also felt sheer exhilaration, I was about to find out something interesting.

"You shouldn't be here."

It was Luka, I could imagine her troubled face, the sound of a finger dropping on the Note C caught my attention. It wasn't Luka. It was Len.

"I am here searching for something important to me."

At first I could hardly recognize that it was Len's voice. It sounded so different from the usual gruff and hoarse voice he used when speaking to us. It flowed like a sweet melody, it was higher than Kaito's voice. The first descriptive word that flew into my mind was: 'Seductive'.

My cheeks flushed red to my sudden weird ways to describe a boy I had recently met, shaking my head vigorously I tried to concentrate to pick up what they were saying.

"You won't find what you are looking for here."

Luka's voice was icy cold, she seemed to be protecting something. Hiding something too, from both Len and the rest of us. What were they talking about?

"I know I will. Luka, don't try stopping me. You know what happened last time and she doesn't. You haven't told the rest of the people either. You're very good at lying."

Despite his beautiful voice, his choice of words and tone made me feel uneasy, edgy. Luka felt that way too, the way she replied:

"It's for the best, Len."

Without another word, the conversation ended. The sound of a door closing could be heard, she must've exited from the other door inside. Which was lucky- of me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later, I pushed the door open. Len didn't seem to see me there, as his long fingers flew across the ivory keys, unable to move, his feet pressed against the golden levers, the sound I heard wasn't any old music. It sounded like a song he created himself, the way his eyes were closed- his hair was styled differently too! But now wasn't the time to note that. His eyes were closed, the way his shoulders moved and his fingers danced across the keys made it feel as if he knew this song too well.

It was a mersmerizing scene, the setting sun casting rays onto the dusty unused oaky brown piano. His fingers and heart co-operating together, the melody reached it's climax before plumetting back down to the lowest key. The notes became quieter, softer, I could see my life in this melody.

In an instant, the song ended with one note, as he rested his head on the top of the piano, he took in a deep breath. The sound of the gentle wind rustling through the trees was all we could hear. The sound of my pounding heart that was beating faster than ever, my heart tightened.

This Len knew how to play the piano.

He really is a mysterious person I don't know well.

But at the same time, I want to know him better.

I'm attracted to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Second Chapter is out!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed :D I'm just the type of freak that goes hyper when I get 2 reviews. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Excuse my bad choice of words and some errors in grammar. (It's my second Language v.v)

Len when he's playing the Piano has his hair the usual way we see him... Next chapter involves burning leaves, fluffiness? Suggestions or tips are loved ^.^


	3. Rescue

**I'll never regret meeting you. **

Chapter 3: Rescue

**LenxRin Fanfiction**

**-Thank you for all your awesome reviews!-**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Taking a deep breath I pushed the door open, he looked surprised to see me- but more, I was surprised to see his eyes. They were an amazing shade of Cerulean mixed with many types of blues I've never seen. His long fringe was held back by a white headband, he looked shocked for a second but just stared at me. In a rather gruff tone he growled,

"How long have you been there for?"

Deciding it would be best to forget what he said earlier to Luka, I lied and said:

"For a few seconds only." changing the subject to the piano, I pouted at him. Skipping over towards the piano I took a seat beside him. "You said you didn't know how to play the piano!"

The corners of his lips curved, meaning he just smiled.

"I didn't say I didn't know how to, did I?"

Good point.

Without thinking I asked, "What song was it you were playing? It was beautiful." His eyes narrowed but his mouth curved again. Not a lot, just a little to signal a small smile.

"First Symphony."

I glanced at him, curiousity blazing in my sapphire eyes. First Symphony. Without warning he got up and covered the piano, I took it as he ended our conversation here. He walked off and I stared at the piano infront of me. "Little Symphony huh."

Kagamine Len.

What a weirdo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I had met Kaito at the gates, which surprised me a lot. Since I made him wait for about 45 minutes- I didn't ask him to really, he was just there when I went out. He was smiling and stretched his arms. He walked me home and bade farewell, as he left I smiled to myself. The house was fairly warm and I was greeted by my little brother Rinto, he looked rather happy because his homework was graded really well and he'll be rewarded by mom. All because I did it for him.

"Can I move now?" Rinto complained as he twitched his foot, "I'm numb!" Rolling my eyes to his complaint, I ignored him. Carefully sketching his portrait, I shaded in the eyes. He was howling and throwing a silent tantrum. He was sitting on my spinny-chair in my room, he just had the urge to spin around.

"I need to poo." He whined, "I'm going to poop my pants if I can't go!"

"Just a little longer." I urged, "Don't forget I helped you write your homework last week!"

He scowled and furrowed his brows, crossing his arms across his chest he spoke aloud:

"I'm never letting you write my homework again."

The phone rang, he almost jumped up from the seat. His eyes were sparkling, "Can I pick it up?" It was just another excuse for him to move. Rinto just couldn't sit still, not even for three minutes.

Pointing my finger at him sternly, I gave him a cold glare. "Don't you DARE move."

Dashing into the living room I picked up the homephone, "Hello, Kagamin-"

"Rin-chan!" It was my mom's voice as she spoke into the receiver, smiling I just sighed,

"Yeah -" I caught Rinto, he was tippy toeing to the toilet, "Rinto~!" I groaned as he just giggled and closed the toilet door behind him. Now I couldn't finnish my sketch. Listening to my mom's request I smiled and answered,

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there in five minutes." Hanging up I called to him through the door,

"Rinto, I'm delivering something to mom, don't do anything dangerous while you're at home!"

He yelled through the door, "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

It was dark outside but I found my mom's nightmarket which was selling some fashionable clothes, a customer was trying to haggle the price down- in the end my mom gave in and sold it to her for twenty dollars cheaper. Her gloomy face lit up when she saw me, hugging me she smiled. "Thank you so much Rin-chan, I'd be in a pinch if I didn't have this."

I handed her what she needed and she told me to be careful on my way home. I nodded and reminded her to dress some more, it was exceptionally cold in Autumn. Digging my gloved hands into my pockets, I began to walk back home.

There were lots of markets, some selling clothes, food, shoes, almost anything can be found here. But it was pretty rare to see a girl out by herself, most of the girls were either with their boyfriends or with their friends.

Which reminded me, when will I get a boyfriend?

Miku was the school Queen, getting boyfriends was really like instinct. While Luka is mysterious and pretty, most boys are crazy about her voice. Thinking about it again, we don't have much 'Hot' boys in our class. All they ever do is laugh and eat, some only bother about videogames and 2D porn.

Only thinking this, I didn't realize I had run into an older looking man in his thirties. He glared at me, his expression softening (in a bad way) when he recognized I was a girl. He was shaking on his legs as he wrapped his arm around my neck and pushed me against a wall.

"Missy, come drink with me? Yeah you want a drink don't ya?" he hiccuped and laughed, his teeth were rotten and yellow, his breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. He stunk.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I'm underage." I tried to push him away but it was no use. He was so much heavier and stronger than me that he grabbed onto my wrist and I shivered. I was trembling, many scenarios were playing through my head. Rape. Rape. Rape.

Why did I have to walk through this alley? Why did I have to think about a boyfriend?

I know who to blame this on.

Kagamine Len.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"C'mon Missyy," He hissed, his stinky breath in my face. He didn't have the looks either. He had black curly hair and dazed eyes, lots of facial hair and dressed like a hobo. Not that looks mattered that much. He pulled me along with him, struggling I was pulling the other way- which pissed him off.

His greasy fingers running into my hair he grabbed a whole chunk and lifted me off the ground. His eyes were glowing maliciously, and he grinned which frightened me.  
>"Missy, if you don't wanna drink with a handsome like me, do you wan' somethin' more straightforward?" He snickered, "Like a love hotel or somethin', I'm real good in bed-"<p>

I did what I should've done ages ago.

I screamed with all my might.

Teachers tell you not to scream because it damages your throat or something of the sort, but this was an emergency. I was just hoping someone, somewhere, even if my most hated person on the world showed up, that they'll save me.

His hand covered my mouth as he snarled, "Shaddup Missey, you-"

"Let go of her." My eyes widened. It wasn't who I was expecting. In the darkness I couldn't really make him out, until I caught sight of those cerulean eyes. I didn't know what was happening, he had knocked the drunk off his feet and linked arms with me and began walking forwards. Quickly.

Turning around, I let out a quiet shriek as the drunk slammed a beer bottle on Len's head. It didn't knock him out though, Len just shook his head a few times before tackling the drunk against the wall. They had begun a fist fight.

At this time, I had no idea what I should do. But Len was getting hurt because of me.

Grabbing the nearest object- which was a broom, I began hitting the drunk with it,

"Let him go you fag!" I cried as I repeatedly hit the drunk's back with it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We sat in silence. None of us were speaking. Here we are, at the police station. The drunk was bellowing at the police,

"Y' know, she came up to me and was like- I want a drink." He hiccuped and smashed his fist on the counter, "So I say, right missy I buy a drink for ya. I was about to buy a drink for her and this lil' bastard appeared outta nowhere and tackled me. What the fuck was that-"

"It's a police station, please don't shout!" The officer snapped, having a bad temper he began taking down some notes.

"WHAT'CHA SAY TO ME? Hah? It was all the lil bastard's fault!"

The two were raging and yelling at eachother, I glanced at Len. He didn't hide his eyes from me. They were just staring into space. Digging into my pocket, I gave him the handkerchief. He looked at me, as I motioned for him to wipe some of the blood off of his chin and cheek. He just ignored me.

Rolling my eyes, I leaned close to him. He flinchde a little to our sudden closeness but kept his posture as I wiped carefully. Some scabs had already formed on his face. After closely inspecting him, I found that he really did look pretty cute- like Miku had said millions of times. His eyes were beautiful too.

Shaking my head, I refused to be charmed by HIM.

"Thanks for saving me- but you didn't have to hit the man back." I murmured as I finnished wiping and folded the handkerchief before placing it in my pocket again. He didn't answer.

We sat wordlessly for a few more minutes before the angry police officer took a seat infront of us. "Get your parents to pick you up." He growled, none of us replied.

This only added to his anger. "Hah? Deaf? Get your dad missy." Len's eyes were on me, but I shook my head. "My...Mom is busy and my dad..."

"Get your dad!" The police snarled, "You ain't going out without a parent."

"My dad isn't here anymore."

It felt like something was stuck in my throat when I blurted it out, the officer let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Len. "Get your dad boy."

Len didn't reply. The officer was really annoyed now as he just snapped. "What's wrong? Can't understand what I'm saying?"

"My dad's not here."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

We had escaped the police station somehow. He had let us off the hook just for today. Me and Len were walking in step. Glancing at him, I spoke aloud.

"Why did you move from Yokohama, get kicked out or something?" It was more of a joke but he just shrugged, I wanted to know.

"C'mon tell me!" I hugged him from behind and linked arms with him. "Please?"

"I'm looking for someone."

He finally told me about some of it. Pleased, I continued.  
>"Who?"<p>

This time he didn't answer. So I decided not to get on his nerves.

"Thanks for saving me earlier." For once my voice wasn't cheeky or full of sarcasm, my cheeks were slightly red. I was a bit embarassed. To think LEN was the one to come to my rescue- not Kaito.

"I would've done the same for anyone."

Stingy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Throwing the bandaids and cream that was in the small paper bag at him, he turned and caught it. Slightly annoyed that I couldn't hit him, I just shouted at him.

"Kagamine Len, be sure to apply the cream and change the band-aids in the morning and before you sleep. Otherwise you'll be the one suffering!"

Turning with a slight smile on my face, I powerwalked back home. Not wanting to run into a drunk again. Because this time...

Kagamine Len won't be there to save me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I lie, Burning Leaves will be on the next chapter. A bit rushed. Because I needa go off the computer soon and I wanted to complete this chapter before any of that happened.

Thank you for all your reviews! In the end, it's really reviews that keep me going. If I had none, I'll probably not be writing a story like this xD


	4. Burning Leaves

**I'll Never Regret Meeting You**

Chapter 4: Burning Leaves

A Len x Rin Fanfiction  
>[[Noncest]]<p>

{{Continued because of all the Support!  
>Read &amp; Review! }}<p>

xxx

_**"I HATE YOU LEN!"**_

Attention was glued to me, as I zigzagged past the crowd of businessmen and women, old ladies, old men, primary school students, mothers with strollers and people walking dogs. Clenching my teeth I bit back another shout. Thanks to HIM, I'm late (again).

I'm running to school like a crimminal on the run after robbing a bank because I have a habit of sleeping on the school bus. Well, not naps- but I'm a heavy sleeper. Therefore, I do not wake easily; since I'm sleep-deprived, I tend to sleep on the way to school. Except, Len - unlike Kaito, did not wake me up while I was sleeping and drooling on my own, on a bus- with creepy perverts and weirdos. Isn't it common sense to NOT leave a girl asleep on a school bus by herself? Seriously! He had left at the right stop but I'm at least two stops away from school. There is no way I'll be able to make it in time now. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I could hear my old nickname returning.  
>"The Queen who expertises in being late."<p>

That nickname has stuck with me since primary school ; and now, to high school, perhaps college, all my life, when I'm married and have children, or when I'm alone and dying under a rock. They would have carved : "The Queen Who Expertises in Being Late"

As if I'd want that!

Almost tripping over my own feet from anger when I saw that casual figure pressed against the wall and lighting a cigarette, I stormed up to him and slapped his hand rather furiously. He just stared at me blankly and shrugged, muttering: "What?"

"What do you mean_ WHAT_?" I snapped, irritated. Squishing the cigarette under the school shoes. (I never liked school shoes.) My nose wrinkled to the disgusting scent of smoke.

"You shouldn't smoke."

He just rolled his eyes as he pulled out the cigarette packet from his school pants pockets. Snatching the whole packet from him, I took his lighter and burned the edge of the cardboard container as I tossed it aside. Thrusting the lighter back into his hands, he stared nonchalantly and played with the lighter. Eyeing the flame wordlessly.

"It's bad for you and damages your perfect image, doesn't it?" My voice had a slight sense of mockery in it but Len just laughed sarcastically.

"Is it that time of the month? Or are you on PMS all year?"

I gave him my death-glare and spat unladly-like,

"Oh yeah? Are you on asshole-pills 24/7 or were you born that way?"

He shrugged and capped his lighter, slipping it back into his pockets. I felt rather stupid arguing with a guy who doesn't talk or argue back, starts arguments then give you the silent treatment. Or even if he does, it's rather blunt and unemotional. Spinning on my heels I decided to let him get in trouble, instead, I'll go to class.

"The old man is there if you are going." He muttered, I turned and let out another long sigh. Today just wasn't going my way. 'The Old Man' refers to one of our P.E teachers. He's a strict old man, with a corpulent belly and loves to wear Columbia or The North Face jackets. Sadly, he's not that nice. And I've never left a good impression on him.

He loves making guys who are late by a few seconds do pushups or situps and girls stand straight, with your stomach sucked in, head high and arms against your sides for a whole lesson. (Which goes for 80 minutes.) Len was already walking towards the school gates, he must be a real daredevil if he goes that way. Pulling on his sleeve, I dragged him around the other way. This was a secret wall (I discovered a year ago while getting lost), where you climb over and takes you behind the gym, you could go to the classrooms this way without being noticed- but I never tried using this wall before because I'm ... Kind of not tall enough to climb over.

"We can j-" without finishing, He had already threw his bag over and easily pushed himself up. Sitting and smiling teasingly at me, I just puffed my cheeks. Being stubborn, I threw my bag over and tried climbing up too. Not tall enough, I was struggling and slipping, looking like a lunatic. I could barely push myself up, I was never good at P.E. I guess, P.E comes in handy at times like out his hand, I kept a tough look on but gladly accepted the offer.

xxx

Sucessfully slipping into the classroom, I was relieved to find that the teacher was not yet there. Though teachers threaten us to not be late for class, they often are the only ones late. Len had parted with me and drifted to his own table, near the back of the classroom. Immediately, Miku noticed the bandage on his cheek.

"How did you get that?" she was fretting like an over-worried mother, as she touched his cheek, "Did you fall over? Fight with someone? Ohh please don't make it leave a scar!" I rolled my eyes a little but took care and covered my neck with my uniform. Hoping they won't notice it, as Luka has great detection skills.

"Rin," Luka greeted me as she dipped her head in a friendly way, a smile playing on her small lips. Gakupo was grinning cheekily, lifting his head and waving slightly before returning to talking to some of his guy friends about his new cellphone novel being released while Kaito walked up and smiled lightly.

"Hey," I nodded and took my seat, placing my bag beside the table leg. Luka was talking while I unconsciously touched the bandage, revealing just a flash of white. Quickly covering it again I sunk into my seat and smiled, nodding, pretending as if I was listening. But this didn't fool her as her eyes were concerned and her voice panicked,

"What's that?"

All eyes pinned on me and panic washed over like a tide swallowing surfers, smiling I waved my hands frantically drawing more attention to myself, almost falling backwards in my seat. "it's nothing, I just-"

"Ah!"

The class chorused, any dummy could tell. We both had bandages. And we both averted our eyes, a light blush had formed on my cheeks from embarassment. No way would it be from 'liking him', in fact, how did the two of us get paired up together? Oh yes, because of our lastnames: 'Kagamine'.

"Woo~" The boys hooted and the girls just rolled their eyes and glared at me. They must be thinking, 'Kaito then Len? Slut'. Miku's eyes flashed with anger as she tore through the crowded boys, her hands landed on her hips as she tossed her silky long hair with her pale hands.

"And please explain this to me Rin?" Her voice sounded snobby and clearly not liking the fact that I was getting along with Len. I looked over desperately to Len for support but he didn't seem to care as he watched the commotion calmly, drawing circles on the desk with his mechanical pencil.

"Well... Len kind of..."

The whole class leaned in to catch my story but before anything else was done, Kaito signalled for silence. Immediately the class responded, "The teacher's coming," Kaito hissed as he slipped back into his seat, giving me one last uncertain look. Dispirited, the class drifted back into their seats once the door flew open and the teacher strode in confidently. Coughing he moved to the podium and placed all his heavy-looking history books and folders.

Throughout the meaningless lectures and droning, I found my eyes turning to Kagamine Len, who seemed to be really into the lecture as he was scribbling down notes. Sighing, I wished that I had a work-ethic like him, maybe that way I wouldn't fail in English and Math. I could also feel Miku's eyes piercing into me, like a snake that had spotted a plump, juicy mouse. I felt a prod to my arm as I turned to Gakupo, he flicked me a bit of scrunched paper.

Puzzled I tilted my head just slightly as he gestured to Len who was watching, unscrunching the paper I bit back a giggle.

"Miku kind of looks like this when she's angry =_= "

"Kagamine!"

Startled, I lifted my head, as did Len as the two of us stared to the teacher. The class mused, "Which one Sensei? There's two!" The history teacher gave us a nasty glare as he coughed and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans, "Both."

The class whispered excitedly amongst eachother, as the teacher beckoned for the two of us to follow him. Reluctantly rising I could hear the class cheering and breaking into laughter, Gakupo grinned and flashed the victory sign, I could see Kaito looking very worried. Feeling slightly guilty I trailed after the teacher into the hallway.

He spun and inspected us as he coughed again, "Do you mind?"

Confused I turned and let out a laugh of disbelief, all our classmates were pressed to the door and windows, shaking his head disapprovingly the history teacher led us to the Principal's office. Swallowing nervously I glanced to Len, who looked as calm as ever, taking his time and reading the notices posted on the walls (which no one ever reads).

Entering the Principal's office, I swallowed again and held my breath. Wishing that I was not in trouble. The principal glanced up from her newspaper and smiled warmly,

"Good morning."

xxx

Shocked, I stared at her. "Good morning..." I murmured softly, averting eyes and peeking towards Len who just rolled his eyes and muttered a 'good morning.' The principal laughed heartliy, "It's nice to see that we have many people at our school."

The history teacher coughed again and nodded as he retreated out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. The principal then looked at the two of us, noticing the band-aids and Len's scratched face. She grimaced and sighed, looking disappointed.

"So it was true then?" She murmured fishing for papers inside a wooden drawer, tilting my head slightly I waited patiently as Len stood silently. After a few minutes of fishing for papers, she placed two pieces of flat papers onto her table. Taking a step closer I felt my heart sink. The police had sent a notice to our school. Len grunted in response as he muttered, "Yes. It's true."

The Principal furrowed her brows, "What was the reason? I believe they didn't ask for you to explain yourselves?"

"No." Len's voice was slightly angered, "They didn't bother."

This being the first time I've actually heard Len speak with emotion I stared slightly surprised, the principal glanced for my opinion but I just nodded quickly and she sighed, as she let her forehead rest in her hand. "The problem is," she started poking at the papers, "You see, this is on paper. This affects our school's name and the number of enrollees we get." She bit her lip, "I know this is not your fault but..."

So.

She decided she would need to punish us, in order for us to learn. Really, I felt rather guilty because Len was dragged into this because I decided to walk through an alleyway at night. Why didn't I take Judo or Karate lessons when my older cousin offered them? If I knew this would I happen, I WOULD'VE learned Karate, even if it made me appear violent and aggressive. She thought about it- and decided to put us on cleaning duty for the whole year. Which is basically the worst punishment of the school. Taking out the trash and burning leaves- since it's Autumn. Which would mean toilet cleaning as well.

At least we weren't expelled or suspended.

xxx

When the last lesson of the day ended, I had said Goodbye to Luka and briefly to Miku; though Miku offered to take my place, I would have gladly agreed- except the Principal had told us strictly that no one was allowed to replace us- plus, I liked the idea of getting to know a mysterious Len. Perhaps I could make him talk a bit more- and understand him a bit. Yawning I threw my bag against the secret wall and glanced at Len in surprise.

He didn't speak. Letting out a silent sigh, I decided to get to work. I was wrong about getting to know him, if he doesn't bother talking, how in the world would I get him to talk?

I started sweeping leaves, the dust already getting up my nose and in my hair. I really disliked this feeling. It took a while for me to make the leaves into a pile- Whereas Len was a lot faster. When I finished one pile, he had already made four. I was tired and stressed about homework as I grumbled to myself,

"Sheesh. Where the heck do all these leaves come from?"

"Trees."

I glared at him and spat.

"Still on asshole pills?"

He shrugged and picked up a handful of dried, crumbly leaves and placed them in the old, rusty leaf-burner- which still functioned when we started heating up the coal.

"You're still on PMS too."

xxx

For the next twenty minutes, we worked in absolute silence. I had sneezed once, and he had muttered a 'Bless you'. That was about it. I really don't get him. And now that I think about it, he's really another one of those assholes who don't appear to be assholes until you get to know them. I really should try convincing Miku that Gakupo is better- but Luka probably wouldn't like the idea of that. Tired from all that sweeping, I checked the time on my wrist-watch, 4:56pm.

I was tired.

Flopping down onto the floor, I sat crosslegged and watched as he continued burning the leaves. He had found some old Gardening gloves in the greenshed a few yards away- so he decided to use that. I didn't like the smell of burning leaves, the dust flew this way and my eyes hurt from the smoke. Swinging the tiny door closed, Len wiped his sweaty face with his wrist, as he fell back into another pile of leaves.

"How much more do we have to do?" I grumbled in complaint, trying to start a conversation.

"This pile and a bit. Then we can do the Toilets... Then we're free".

Hearing that dispirited me even more. "Seems like we'll be here until five".

"Maybe later,"He added thoughtfully as he pulled himself up from the dull leaves and started heaping them into small handfuls again. I trusted on my instincts to stay quiet, knowing I would appear like an idiot trying to talk to him when he was concentrating on burning leaves. Which didn't need much concentration.

"You rarely talk." I couldn't keep my mouth taped any longer, Picking a leaf I twisted it and started crumbling it. "Why not try talking a bit more and getting to know people?"

I stole a glance his way.

He shrugged and threw another handful of dried leaves into the burner, I could hear the sound of fire crackling. Shutting the tiny door again, I saw there was only a few more heaps left to go. He picked up two handfuls and swung the door open and threw the rest of the dried leaves in one go, smoke escaped from the old, rusty cylinder-shaped chimney.

"I'm not here to make friends."

He did answer me. For once. I rose a brow.

"Then, why are you here?"

Shaking his tired hands, Len removed the gloves and tossed them aside. Stretching. As if his thoughts drifted into the distance, he muttered.

"Perhaps, I'm here to look for someone."

The way he spoke was mysterious. And somehow, I couldn't help but think he was being cocky.

"Perhaps you're here to find friends, something you couldn't find at your old school."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw another reaction of his.

"Maybe I am. I don't know how to make friends, then, may you, 'Mistress', Teach a poor old peasant such as myself?"

I scoffed.

"I wouldn't teach you if you were the last person alive."

He smiled slightly. "Maybe you're right."

Damn right I am.

Xxx

What seemed to be centuries, we finished burning all the leaves and cleaning all the toilets. Never in my life will I be a school cleaner. Not for a public school like this. The walls have graffiti, toilets are drawn on, Sanitary pads are sprayed across the floor, Toilet paper rolls wasted... I swore I had a bucket with me the whole time. Closing the door to the girl's toilet and dragging two garbage-bag full of garbage, I let out a deep sigh. Never had I thought that corridor-air could smell so good.

I'm never being a cleaner.

Len appeared a few seconds later, carrying three black garbage bags,  
>"You're fast." He commented, blinking to the door he beckoned for me to proceed.<br>"We should throw this away and go."

"I don't need you to tell me."

I was in a bad mood. He wasn't helping either. Dragging along the two bags which trailed on the floor like a crocodile's tail, we reached the huge bin. He easily tossed the three in, while I struggled to lift them in. He picked one bag up and tossed it in, while I, not wanting to admit defeat, tip-toed and lifted the heavy bag into the bin- luckily not falling in.

My hands smelled very nice afterwards- because I had washed them thoroughly with the soap in the girl's toilets.

"We still have all this tomorrow. A History test and..."

"AHHH!" I groaned aloud as I felt my limbs grow weak. "Don't remind me! My History Test... And that Chemistry homework! I didn't do any of it. Oh god I'm screwed."

He smiled again.

Purposely acting like a drag Queen, I placed my hands on my hips and swung around to face him. Using a stuck-up, snobbish voice I spoke.  
>"Oh, so you're a sadist are you? Loving to see innocent girls like me suffer?"<p>

He was biting his lip. "No. You're the least innocent."

"Ha!" I grinned, "You didn't deny that you were a sadist!"

For the next few minutes, we worked in absolute silence. Dumping the rubbish in the huge rubbish bins, we dusted our hands and admired our hard work. The ground was swept completely with no stray leaf left unattended to, I smiled.

"Ah~ I love Autumn. It's so cool."

I turned to Len, waiting for his sour retort to kick in. Surprisingly, he stayed silent. His eyes darkened. "I don't like Autumn."

Trying to relieve myself from the serious atmosphere I laughed,

"What? Even Len can't stand the cold?"

He shook his head, "I don't care about the cold." the serious feeling returned. I disliked it. "The leaves fall dead. It's a season where things die. I don't see what's so great about that."

At first I wanted to joke, "Oh jee, they're just LEAVES." but after fighting back my sarcasm, I murmured. "Even if that happens, Spring does arrive. Where new things are born again."

"Yeah." He agreed, I refused to look him in the eye, those mesmerizing cerulean eyes would sweep me off my feet, give me wings and make me sound cheesy. If I don't already do. "But, those dead leaves can never be revived."

I felt as if he was not talking about leaves. But using them as a similie and metaphore, to compare to something he was missing.

"But..." I tried sounding serious and understanding, "Even so... Those leaves won't be forgotten right? I mean, the tree remembers them, the breeze, the grass..."

My heart stopped.

He was smiling.

"That's what a naive and innocent girl like you would say. But I don't think so." His eyes were distant, deep in thought, "When leaves die, they die. The things they affected remain but they also die one day. Eventually, it doesn't matter."

I pouted.

"But!" the sharpness in my voice surprised him, as his attention was pinned on me completely. "I think you just have to be someone you're not ashamed to be!"

He grinned at me. "That's what you would say."

I felt a smile reach my lips, "Oh so you CAN smile!"

He shrugged, the grin immediately being wiped off his face. "Only if I want to."

xxx

"Bus-driver please stop!" I yelled as I chased after the bus which had already took off, sadly, my prayers to God weren't answered. Sighing in annoyance I leaned against the bus-timetable, glancing to my wrist-watch I felt my hopes sink. 8:42. School officially started in 3 minutes, even if I caught a bullet-train I wouldn't make it in time. If only I worked faster yesterday, that way I could've gotten home early, finished my homework, made dinner, shower then sleep.

But if you finished early, you wouldn't have been able to see Kagamine Len smile.

A small voice in my head pointed out.

I blushed.

It's not like I really wanted to see him smile. I just HAPPENED to. Because I was lucky. But I knew, somewhere deep down inside of me, I wished it wasn't purely by chance. Because... It was fate.

"Mornin'," I recognized the hazy voice immediately as I spun, I saw Len. His hair was a mess and his tie loosely around his neck, he yawned and covered his gaping mouth with his hand. "Where's the bus?"

"We just missed it dumbass."

He groaned, "Is that so?"

"No Sherlock. I just let the bus pass by without chasing after it."

The corner of his lips curved. I felt my heart pound fiercely, his beautiful eyes locked into mine, his voice so melodic I felt as if I was already in heaven.

"Then, since we're going to be late anyway, Shall we elope?"

Elope?

Just the two of us? ...

[[What will she say to this?]]

xxx

A/N: **I do NOT own Vocaloid.**

I don't expect any reviews for this- as I said it was abandoned and people most likely put it off their 'watch list'. I understand that. I did say this project was abandoned but I got a lot of reviews and PM's about the release of the next chapter- complaints and all. After a while, I just decided to release this. As I mentioned before, this chapter is not as polished or as planned out. So it may be a bit confusing with loose holes every now and then`. Enjoy anyway?/ c:

Next Chapter: Shall We Elope?


	5. Shall We Elope?

**I'll Never Regret Meeting You**

Chapter 5: Shall We Elope?

A Rin x Len Fanfiction.  
>[[Noncest]]<p>

{{Sorry for being inactive . _ .

R & R}}

xxx

"You _WISH_."

He plays a hurt look across his face, "You mean you won't come?"

"No. Eloping is for lovers." I snap irritated as I peered at the bus time-table again. This was the bad thing about not being in the metropolitan area, the bus time-tables are inaccurate, there is barely anything here and there's city-kids like _HIM_.

"Are you saying we're not lovers?" He faked an innocent tone.

"Since when did we become lovers?"

"Oh, so you didn't deny that we once were lovers?"

"What?" I sigh angrily. I hate how he purposely picks his words with care to confuse me.

"I don't confuse you," He adds sending a shiver down my spine. Sometimes I wonder if he can read minds. "You're just too simple-minded."

"Better than a complicated mind like yours." I turned my back on him and sighed again. What should I do? Walk to school? It'll take at least thirty minutes- and these Albert Einstein school shoes will kill my feet before I get there.

He just glances at me and shrugs again before reaching out his arm. Staring at him for a few seconds, it took me another few heartbeats to actually SEE what he was doing. The taxi pulled towards us and stopped just in time, Len, who took the lead opened the door to the backseat and pushed me in. Shocked for a few seconds, it took me some minutes to process what was happening.

_Oh right. I think this is when I__'__m supposed to yell fire instead of rape?_

"I said no!" I yelled as I struggled with him, finally admitting defeat that he was a lot stronger and heavier than I was. The driver gave us one weird look but said nothing as Len spoke through my complaining.

"To the city please."

The dark skinned man nodded then took off. I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance. Why was he so pushy? I didn't even _WANT_ to go with him. If the teacher catches us wagging they'd be flipping trucks.

I sigh.

I'm already infamous in school amongst teachers. Especially with Kiyoteru- because once he caught me skipping school, rang up my parents, got a belting from both parties then was sent back to burn more leaves. Lost in my thoughts, I couldn't help but think the driver looked familiar.

The silence was awkward. The gentle humming of the radio and the sound of wind passing us by was all that could be heard in the cab-as well as the occasional beeping of a horn.

_Why aren__'__t you happy when you__'__re with Len?_

Because I don't like him. I answered the voice inside my head.

_Oh really?_ It hooted.

Yes really.

_Hmm._

I do not like Len.

_Hmmm~_

I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len. I do not like Len-

"Hey."

Len's voice jerked me back into reality.

"Yeah?" I replied quickly, not wanting him to be suspicious. Luckily, Len wasn't as sharp as Kaito on picking up these kinds of things. He really was oblivious to feelings of other people. It wasn't like I was hoping for anything. Or maybe, just a little, I was.

His eyes scanned the streets before he rested his chin on his hand and turned his face towards me. Then, I could tell the differences between the two of us. His hair was a shade darker than mine and his mesmerizing eyes could just be seen through his choppy fringe. He seemed to be thinking of how to word what he was about to say.

_Maybe he was about to say__…_

"Your hair looks really bad today." He commented bluntly.

_Gee thanks._

"That makes me feel better." I groan as I sink back into the cab's soft seat, sighing to myself.

_Note to self: Don__'__t expect Len to say nice things._

"What did you expect me to say?"

"Like I know."

Silence filled the cab again. I tried to keep myself interested by staring at the ordinary scenery but it wasn't much help.

"I like you."

His hushed voice sounded centimeters away from my ear. My ears burned. My mind went blank and I flushed pink.

XXX

"Ah."

I see that he had pulled away and admired his work of 'art' of embarrassing me. The corners of his lips curved.

"It's just as Gakupo said."

"What?" I eyed him in disbelief.

"This."

He produced a small notebook from his bag and presented it to me.

How could Gakupo do such a thing to me? Even after I've been his wing-girl for at least two years now and finally managed to get Luka interested in him. He's going to regret this. He really will. When Luka turns around and says that he's a jerk. And of all things, why a book on my habits?

I bit my lip and leaned on the window. Refusing to talk or make eye-contact with him. Interestingly enough, this time he seems to have sensed my annoyance and shut up.

Sighing silently to myself, I found my eyes wandering over to the driver. He appeared familiar in a way- though I couldn't quite grasp it until he spoke.

"Rin-chan skipping school with your boyfriend? Wait until Kaito hears about this."

"Zaito!" I gasped in recognition. "What happened to your skin? And when did you get a driver's license? And how come you'-"

He laughed. It sounded the same as before. "That Blondie must be Len- right?"

As if he had been zoning out the whole time, Len yawned and nodded his head. "Zaito? Related to Kaito?"

Zaito smiled a quirky smile, "It's pretty obvious. Zaito, Kaito, Akaito- parents aren't very creative with names are they?"

A smile swept across my lips. "Anyway. You haven't answered my question- why are you so dark?"

His eyes were still focused on the road but he answered with a joking tone,  
>"Did you forget about me already? D'awe. I told you last time, I was going to go to Hawaii. I forgot the sunblock and went a few days without it. Got a sun-burn and turned this dark."<p>

I smiled. The forgetfulness seemed like Zaito.

"How's things with you and Mikuo?"

My heart tightened and my breath was caught, immediately my eyes dropped from his.

That's right. I didn't tell him anything.

Zaito must have caught on as he shut his mouth, "Ahah, sorry 'bout that."

I managed to shake my head in response.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

"Eh." Len peered over the seat, "I think you've passed the stop."

"I think you're right." Zaito sighed, "Sorry guys. I'll take off three dollars of your fair for taking the long route."

As the cab pulled over to the side of the road, Zaito smiled teasingly. "It's okay, I'll keep this secret from Kaito. Ahh being young is great, skipping school n'all. Have fun guys."

"You're a great influence." Len commented sarcastically, Zaito just laughed.

XxX

"Come." Len dragged me out the cab and shut the door as he waved goodbye to Zaito. It was pretty obvious that we were 'wagging' school since we were both in our school uniforms. I sighed to the thought of being caught and getting into trouble again. My mom would be really angry. He then dragged me into a store, the store-attendant dipped her head and welcomed us. Not even acting suspicious of our school uniforms.

Maybe lots of people from our school wag here?

Or maybe it's a thing that ordinary people cosplay school uniform all the time?

A bit of both maybe.

Len skimmed through the clothes and picked out a white sweater. He pressed it to me and pushed me into a dressing room. "Dress in that."

"Why?" I complained as I was thrust into a dressing room. I sighed. With no other choice, I changed. I guess this is a way to avoid being caught? Folding my school uniform neatly, I placed them in my schoolbag then slid out. To my surprise, Len's usual white-polo was changed. His eyes flickered to me once he sensed movement by the dressing room. There was an awkward silence as I looked around the store, filled with many people.

"It looks good on you." A smile formed on his lips.

My heart pounded. It was weird.

Why do I feel happy when he says that?

He turned towards the store attendant and spoke to her about the sweater, pulled out his wallet and paid for it. With that, he dragged me out. Only then did I notice his clothes had changed. He no longer was wearing the white polo but wearing a gray long-sleeve shirt and jeans. He must have noticed me staring at him as he explained:

"I had PE on today. I was going to change into this afterwards."

"Oh." I mused, "By the way, I'll pay for this sweater."

"It's okay." His eyes returned to the crowds of people, "After all I dragged you out with me."

His personality changed 180 degrees.

At first, I had thought that skipping school with an anti-social Len would be boring- but to my surprise (and disbelief) he was not as blunt and rude as I thought believed he was.

Time flies when you're having fun.

But time also flies when you're with the one you love.

XxX

"Ah, it's late." He sighed happily, stretching his stiff limbs as we walked slowly along the path beside the road. The sky was tinted orange and the clouds- near the horizon have splashes of pale pink. The crescent moon could be spotted, pale shadows of white hidden amongst the clouds. Stars had begun to show themselves.

"There's hardly any cars," I commented. He just shrugged. Today- after being forced to skip school with him and go around the city- I've gradually gone used to hearing my own voice with having little- or no response from him.

"I like returning from the city by this route." His voice sounded a few seconds later, I turn to him, matching my pace with his. He looked deep in thought. His cerulean eyes were unfocused and distant.

"It's a rare thing isn't it?" I sigh with a faint smile, stretching my arms and stepped in front of him. Our shadows appeared as though they were kissing.

"What?" He couldn't hide the surprise in his eyes as he stopped abruptly.

"To find a place like this."

His eyes followed mine towards the ocean. This detour back home is definitely worth it. The scenery is amazing. I guess this is one of the good things about the countryside.

The breeze tickled our cheeks, carrying the salty scent of the sea. The distant cry of seagulls could be heard in the silence- as well as the rhythmic sound of the waves swallowing grains of golden sand. The railings were made of old steel which have rusted over time. Despite their rust, under the setting sun, they glistened brighter than anything.

He smiled.

"It will be nice if we could continue like this."

"Hmm?" I turn towards him. To be met with that expression of nostalgia on his face. Reminiscing in his memories. His eyes shown the same feeling of seriousness as before, except- I couldn't help but think they were more gentle and… Softer.

"I don't think… It's bad moving forward."

He looked at me. "Even when it's painful?"

It was a one sentence question; even so, I could understand the meaning behind it. School days apparently are the most comfortable days of your life. Afterwards, you're thrown into the world of work, loneliness- and giving up your naïve dreams in order to place food on the table. You could say school is a sanctuary in which time is endless, you can do what you want without worrying.

_It all seemed so foreign, the world of an adult yet dangerously close._

_Back then, I remember wondering how I would be like when I grow up. _

_Will I change drastically? Will I become stronger? _

The thought of great change sometimes scares me. Sometimes I do wish to stay in the present, where I know everyone, where all I have to worry about are exams and friends.

I laughed.

"No pain no gain right?" My hands were behind my back as my eyes returned to the endless sparkling ocean then to the darkening indigo sky.

"The pain and emotions remind us that we're alive right?"

He looked fazed for a moment before smiling. I felt my cheeks heat up. Like instinct, I spun on my heels with my back facing towards him, sighed aloud.

It's different. I can say these things to him in a condescending way; yet truly know that deep down, I'm weak and injured. These words are just to cover up the emotions, the thoughts and the past.

"Ah~ I must've said something really cheesy."

They were completely different.

"Not really." Len muttered, "You manage to amuse me, somewhat."

I laughed and turned.

I'm glad I don't know him that well and that he doesn't know me too well either. If he were Kaito, he would sense the lies I sprout and my fake smiles. But Len couldn't. This is why I feel so relaxed around him.

I let my guard down.

The world around me turned transparent.

The two of them were completely different.

They had nothing in common at all.

'_The magnificent thing about humans is that we can move forward no matter what happens! Y__'__know. I never want to stop moving forward.__'_

'_If you remain in your memories and past too much, you are not better than a dead corpse.__'_

'_When I__'__m with you, I feel as though I can do anything!__'_

Was what you told me right?

Then why did you leave…?

XxX

"See you tomorrow then." I said with a smile, he nodded then waved slowly in goodbye. I pushed open the wooden gates then felt for my keys in my skirt pocket. Fortunately; in the rush this morning, I did not forget them. I stopped and glanced towards his direction, Len was already blending into the shadows. He took long strides. That's when I noticed he was matching his walking speed with mine.

_So he can be considerate too, huh_? I thought then smiled to myself.

I couldn't describe the pang in my chest.

All I thought back then was,

'I never want to see his backside moving away from me.'

If I could return to myself back then, I would have told her everything…

And the excruciating pain she would need to face.

The pain of losing someone you dearly love.

XxX

A/N: I'm glad that some of you are still reading my first fanfiction. To be honest, I haven't planned out much but will continue to. I guess I really can't just abandon this x3 And my friend wants you to stalk her: **x3saranghae.**  
>She's cool. c: She doesn't write. Lol. Spam her. :3<br>Recently my actual laptop has died. However, I did save some of my fanfic future chapters on a SD card- so I'm safe on that one. It's the last few weeks of the semester and teachers are cramming. I'll try… Update. Oh. This **is shameless self-promotion too: But I probably will start a Yuri fic (LukaMiku) soon, if you do wish to know when it will be released (simply watch me) or leave a review saying you'd want to be notified** n.n  
>I hope you like the cover for this story too. I made it within a few minutes…<br>Anyway~ Until next time, great readers ^^

{Next Chapter: Accomplice}


	6. Accomplice

**I'll Never Regret Meeting You**

Chapter 6: Accomplice

A Rin x Len Fanfiction.  
>[[Noncest]]<p>

{{Updating~

R & R}}

XxX

"Rin-chan!"

My mother exclaimed as she clapped her hands together just as I entered the house. She wiped her wet hands on her apron then looked at the clock hanging on the wall, she frowned slightly. I could tell what was coming next. "Why are you so late today? And WHAT on earth are you wearing?"

I glanced down at my clothes as I passed her my bag. "We had P.E today so I changed out of my school uniform."

I had gotten better at lying recently; but I don't think that's a good thing.

"Oh," Mom sighed. I noticed that she looked tired. Well, more tired than usual. Before I could ask her if she was alright, Rinto's high-pitched voice traveled down the hall.

"Mom I'm done!" He appeared with a towel wrapped around him, I could still smell the fragrant shampoo wafting from his short, scruffy hair. My mom set down the bag beside the door then ordered Rinto back to his room to put on more clothes before he caught a cold. Returning her gaze on me, she rushed me towards the bathroom. "Have a bath then we'll have dinner, I'll go fetch you some clothes."

I opened my mouth to speak but the door was shut in my face. Sighing dejectedly, I scanned the bathroom. This is partly why Rinto should never be allowed to bath by himself. The soap was lying on the tiles and his clothes were flung into the wash-basin, unfolded. The blow-dryer was left dangerously close to the tub and five shampoo bottles were littered across the damp tiles. It would be nice if I had a younger sister, maybe she would be tidier.

XxX

I found myself in the lukewarm water, staring at the plain ceiling and the warm yellow light that bathed the whole tub. I did feel a bit guilty skipping school. Not because I'd never done it before- but because I knew my mother depended on me to get good grades to get to a good college, find a good job, marry a good man, then start a good family. I sunk deeper into the water and sighed again. I could still clearly remember the first day of school, how I looked forward to everything then. Whereas now, I ponder and worry about whether or not I have enough time- as silly as it sounds.

Why is it so hard being a woman?

It's hard to meet up to all the expectations- especially when your mother is a kind soul; it only digs into my skin more. Sometimes, I wish she would just yell at me instead of letting myself drown in endless self-guilt.

Shaking my head slowly I heard my mom's voice, "Rinny, Dinner's ready, you should get out and dry yourself quickly before the food gets cold."

"Okay." I reply as I unwillingly drag my heavy body out of the water, reaching for the towel closest to me I wrapped it around myself. Shivering as I felt the cold tiles under my feet.

By the time I was fully dressed and had made way to the dinner table, I could see that Rinto was already helping by setting down the plates and bowls. His sharp ears caught sound as his head jerked towards my direction, he seemed tense for a second before relaxing and returning into the kitchen to help carry out the platters of food. As I sauntered around not offering help, Rinto soon finished setting the table and the three of us had sat down.

There were still two more unused chairs,

I couldn't help letting my eyes wander towards them.

It was weird how Mom liked to keep the house the same even after they left.

She says its respect for them and that if dad was alive, he would like it better this way.

Dad's chair was slightly different from ours; it had a firm cushion wrapped around the chair, mainly because he had some back issues.

The remaining chair was left where he usually sat,

It's still weird how Mom keeps these things,

Even for a person who wasn't a family member.

XxX

Fortunately today, all four of my alarms went off at once (though I was not in the least disturbed by it and in fact- more than willing to snooze under my covers until I heard the neighbors banging on their walls.) and I was actually woken up. Today, surprisingly, I'm sure I won't be late. Then, my nickname since elementary school would be gone. It would feel like a great accomplishment; to be free of tags and categorizations. As I made way down the street at a steady pace, I could absorb a lot more than usual whereas I was running and plotting ways to sneak into the classroom (or the next class) without being noticed. Unlike the ordinary rushing mornings, today, I took my time down the street and around the bend.

There were lots of people out on weekdays, not only just the plain businessmen and women but also the older women who often went on daily morning walks. Joggers and parents sending their children to school too, somewhat, I could feel a little proud. I was grateful that I was born into this town, I knew almost everyone by face and name. In this rural area, no secret can be kept. So naturally, the rumors about my family would spread too. Actually, there was a point in time when we were the whole gossiping of the neighborhood- but since my mother's bold confrontation, we were gladly left alone. However, I knew that many of the judgmental house-wives still spoke of us secretly.

Just thinking about it made my stomach turn in disgust.

XxX

"You _**really**_ shouldn't go in there yet Rin!" Gakupo wailed as he blocked the entrance of the classroom, I gritted my teeth and sighed in frustration. "Why not?"

Why can't I just barge into the room and plunk my butt on the seat and wait for the teacher to arrive? I wonder how he would react just seeing me there, ultra-early (which has never happened before) and patiently waiting for him. I bet he'd erase that stupid nickname he's given me. Clearly, Gakupo did not know the pain and pure annoyance of being given a nickname that reflects a bad habit.

"Because you'll get angry!" He side-stepped to block my other attempt of out-stepping him.

"I told you, I won't." I fall backwards lightly and bit my lip in annoyance. How I wished I was as tall as him, at least 6ft. I could definitely out-step him then.

"You most definitely will." He furrowed his brows then seemed to consider my honesty.

"But I haven't seen it yet, how am I supposed to know if I'll get angry or not?"

"Just promise to not get angry okay?"

'_Just promise not to get angry okay?_' whenever someone says that, it usually means they're in a load of shit and they want to pour out all their stupid problems on you and expect you to listen compassionately. Sadly, I wasn't in the mood for this right now. It just seemed like a dumb excuse to say whatever the hell you please.

"I can't promise because I don't even know-"

"Move blockhead."

I felt my happiness drop from surface level to hell level. I turn to see Len, his hair was an absolute mess and his long sleeve polo was inside out with a brown stain on the shirt-pocket. Gakupo gaped, cringing slightly to his bluntness. "Bl-ock head?"

"Tch." I could see his facial grimace, an ugly one too.

"You mustn't go in there you-"

The bell rang.

In a millisecond, Kiyoteru-sensei was by the door. Which made me wonder, if he was there the whole time- couldn't he at least break up a fight? He glanced at the three of us bickering amongst ourselves then sighed. "You three _**DO**_ know that when the bell RINGs you need to be _**INSIDE**_ the classroom right? If you're not inside, that still counts as being late."

I threw a chilling glare at Gakupo.

If it wasn't for him refusing to let me in, I would not be in this sort of trouble.

"Miss Kagamine," Kiyoteru addressed me formally, forcing my raging emotions to calm down I exhaled and relaxed my shoulders. "Yes?"

"You better try not to be late anymore; your record is awful right now. Despite your outstanding grades in most subjects, continuously being late would get you nowhere. A good college would not want to accept a student who is constantly late and not attending classes. I am aware of your family situation, that your father had passed away and your mother is striving and working her best to try raise you and your younger brother, however that does not give you the special treatment of being granted being late every single lesson. Do you understand?"

I grudgingly nodded. Kiyoteru fixed his glasses and smiled in satisfaction.

"As for you, Mister Kagamine."

Len raised an eyebrow and yawned sleepily. "Yeah?"

"Be more careful from now on. Regularly being around bad influences will influence your personality and your grades, as well as your attendance."

Gakupo lowered his head when Kiyoteru's eyes landed on him, "Why you too, this sure is an unusual day for you Mister Gackpoid, I never thought you would catch the Late Queen's disease."

I bit back a nasty retort and sighed in frustration. I glanced at Len for a reaction to find none. Gakupo- this being one of his first times being 'badly' scolded.

_Goody two shoes._

I remarked silently. Kiyoteru-sensei sighed in an annoyed manner before pushing open the door. This time being prepared, I easily dodged Gakupo and peered over his shoulder. I stared in dismay.

"Rin.K+Len.K" Was scribbled on the blackboard in colored chalk (which teachers forbade us from using- in fact, they said nothing was allowed to be written on the blackboards by students.) in the usual shape of the heart umbrella. Then alongside in the corners there were little doodles of sketchy drawings of what appeared to be Len and I. Miku was raging and Luka sat in her seat looking the least amused. The rest of the class hooted but immediately shut up when Sensei was the first one to take step into the classroom.

He observed the scattered desks and rubbed his temples. He looked very irritated. I scanned the usual scenery and noticed something different. Our tables were pushed together and at the very back of the room. Something like this should only occur in dramas. I threw Luka a desperate look but she only shrugged helplessly.

True. Luka couldn't fight off twenty other students on her own.

"This sort of behavior is not allowed here." Kiyoteru spoke finally as he returned to the front of the room, placing down all his books and lecture notes. He picked up the duster and threw it at the nearest boy and ordered him to clean the board. Without any complaint, the classroom quickly became silent again as they quickly moved their desks back.

As I slid in between the desks to change my seating, Sensei groaned. "Kagamine just leave it."

Len and I looked at each other warily then moved towards our new seating arrangements.

XxX

Today in the first time in my life, I realized how little work Len actually did in class.

Usually, those who don't pay any attention would at least pretend to be listening whereas he; just completely dozed off. I remember when I observed him he looked as though he was really into the lecture; when in reality, he was just staring at the clock behind Sensei to see how much longer he had to suffer this torture. I had caught a peek of his notebook which was filled with nothing but sketchy drawings and music notes (which I can't read).

I jump slightly when I feel weight on my knee. My eyes flicker towards his head then I give up on trying to wake him up. I hear snickering in the background. I swallow my annoyance and sigh inwardly.

Well, I guess lessons for him must be really boring. Especially how he has come from such a good school to be dumped in an ordinary school like ours; no wonder he would be bored.

Kiyoteru had begun his baseless stories of when he was young, his dreams and what he had wanted to do. I could feel the coolness of the room; everyone knew where this was heading. Once he begins, it's almost impossible for us to finish a lesson without him reminding us of our values, morals and whatnot.

I sigh again.

I turned to look at Len.

He looked so calm and contempt right now, completely different from his usual facial scowls and grimaces. Through his rough cut fringe I could just catch sight of his closed eyes. I noticed that he had really nice skin for a guy. I mentally slapped myself.

His face was buried in his crossed arms and his books placed carelessly on the ground. It's rare to find someone like him sleeping so inconspicuously in class. I yawn and stare out the window noticing the sky was becoming cloudy. The weather forecast said there was a thirty per cent chance of rain today. Hopefully it doesn't rain… If it did, I'd need to pray I get to the bus-stop before it starts.

"Kagamine!"

I jolted upwards, "Yes?" I try sounding as though I was listening to his whole blabbering.

The class roared in laughter.

My I grasped onto my hands and lowered my head, flushing pink. I must be a moron.

"Not you." Sensei waves his hand around, pointing a piece of chalk towards me. "The other one."

"Yeah Sensei! There's two Kagamines here now!" One of the boys shouted,

"More convenient during marriage." Another added.

"This must be the legendary class couple."

"Yeah, I bet years from now they'd be married with kids."

"Then they'd come to those class re-unions after graduation, be married and all that."

"Love birds."

"Do you think they'd give chocolate-"

"Enough!" Sensei's voice boomed.

Like a flash, the class was mute again; but the boys were still grinning at each other and the girls were still smiling and writing down notes on their textbooks.

"This is a classroom and you shall behave like you are in a classroom."

"Yes~"

His eyes were focused on Len, who has not even budged a millimeter to all the noise.

One of Sensei's pet peeves are those who purposely skip his class (which we've done once) and those who sleep during his lessons (which Len is currently doing) in successfully accomplishing these two tasks, you can easily piss him off and make him your eternal enemy (which Len had unknowingly done.)

"Oi. Kagamine."

I could sense the unease of the room and his anger.

I poked him lightly. No response.

I turned to Gakupo for help; he motioned for a harder nudge.

I did.

He muttered in response as he lifted his head drowsily.

"Sorry?"

The class erupted in quiet fits of laughter as Sensei ran his fingers through his greasy hair and gnashed his teeth. This must be the first time he's been met with such a stubborn student. Impatiently, Sensei pointed to a complicated math equation on the board. In a rather hostile way, he smiles.

"You're sleeping in my class because it is not to your interest right? Then, please explain to the class how you solve this equation."

Being the good person I was, I would have willingly whispered the answer to him if I knew it (but since I was busy off-task, I didn't hear a single word Sensei said) so I just sat and stared at the board in disbelief. I couldn't even solve simple equations; let alone this slightly _complicated _equation? I dip my head to him in apology for my lack of help. This didn't seem to bother him as he stared at the board for a few seconds before opening his mouth.

"Sensei, what do you take me as?"

There was an increased silence.

"A student." He replied bluntly.

"I see."

XxX

"But why must I suffer with you?"

I complained as we trudged along towards the Sports shed. My arms ached from carrying so much sports equipment back and forth. It seemed like an unjust punishment for the two of us to pack up all the class sports equipment and help tidy the clubrooms. If only Len had acted more like a student, I sighed. Well, it can't be helped. We're already almost done anyway.

"Because we're both Kagamine," He replies as he pulls along a sack of pumped basketballs, leaving me to follow in his shadow. "You're saying he despises that name?"

"Probably by now he does."

I smile lightly.

The sun had already begun to sink and the sky now was tinted orange and pink with milky white fingers streaking across. It was silent besides the occasional call of a crow or passing car in the distance.

As Len somehow managed to make the Sport Shed's door open we dumped the remaining equipment in there before stretching and sighing in relief. I took a good glance around the shed, an absolute mess. Reluctantly I bent down and began to tidy the mats and baseball bats, watching me curiously Len offers to help. By the time we had finished, it was already dark outside.

I never really quite understood how Len managed to lock the Sport's shed so easily, considering the fact that I could barely make it budge a centimeter. With just as much ease as opening the door, he shut it and chained it up again so that we wouldn't get yelled at again.

Luckily, I had predicted that cleaning up wouldn't be an easy task and had badgered Len to pack our bags beforehand. So, as we left the shed we simply made a turn to where we had left our bags (in some shrubs) then began walking home.

'I'll walk you home,' He spoke rather tiredly.

"You don't have to." I add as I speed up to match his quick walking pace.

"We're already going in your house's direction. Might as well."

"Oh. Okay."

The walk was devastatingly quiet; besides the sounds of our footsteps, it was absolutely silent. Once we were at the door of my house, I thanked him and as I opened the door, Rinto came bursting out.

"Rin-nee, Mom said she'll be home late and that you'll have to make-"He stopped when he noticed the unfamiliar boy behind me. "Who are you?" he chirped rather rudely as he skipped over towards Len.

"Kagamine Len." He replied coolly, not feeling offended in the slightest.

Glancing at my watch then at the darkening sky, I sigh. "Want to come in for dinner?"

"No I'm fi-"

"C'mon! I'll show you around!" Rinto grinned eagerly and cut him off before he could finish, practically dragging him into the house. I watched with a weak smile on my face. Well, it was already late and we were both hungry. Might as well.

I'd do this for anyone. Not just him. He's no one special.

Yeah. If I do end up believing everything he says,

I'll just end up hurt again.

A/N: Grahh…

This took all the blood outta me. Enjoy your update guise.  
>And once again, I apologize for being a loser and not updating in ages.<br>Seriously, your support means so much to me :3  
>I would spam your pages with love hearts if you let me c:<p>

{Next Chapter: Forgotten}  
>The unused chair that remains in the dining room,<br>a special spot on the couch and,  
>a special place in her heart.<p> 


	7. Tiny Space

** No Regrets **  
>Chapter 7: Tiny Space<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid  
>RinLen [Noncest]<p>

xxx

"Are you Rin-nee's boyfriend?" Rinto asked rather rudely as he danced around Len, not used to me bringing back people from school besides Kaito (or Gakupo, though I never invited him, he sort of just snuck in without me noticing). I resisted the urge to hit Rinto across the head and instead, shut the door behind me and began removing my shoes. Len seemed nonchalant about the whole situation as he shook his head.

"No, I'm in the Broadcast Club."

Rinto nodded and literally dragged Len into the living room. Irritated, I trailed after the two. Rinto had sat Len down and rushed into the kitchen, promptly returning with a cup of tea and some of his unfinished snacks from the pantry. He gestured for Len to help himself, and he did. I threw my bag onto the usual spot on the couch and took off my jumper as the room was already very warm. I offered to take his bag too, he just shrugged and passed his duffle bag along to me. I left his bag next to mine.

"You are like Kai aren't you?"

"Kai?" Len asked questioningly as he followed my action and began removing his sweater.

"Kaito. But Kaito is probably going to be Rin-nee's boyf-"

_ Okay, I couldn't help it. _

I hit him across the head roughly, causing him to yelp and leap backwards, hands instantly covering his head in preparation for the next blow. I lowered my hand and gave him the usual nasty glare. "Stop being so violent woman!" he growled, which quickly turned into a quiet whine when I threw him another threatening look.

"Keep your nose out of my business, kid." I snap and lightly nudged him on my way to the kitchen. I turned around and said to Len, "I'm going to see what there is, keep him amused will you?"

I saw him look at me in disbelief. He didn't seem like the type who had siblings. He probably could handle it better than I could though, considering his patience is as endless as the ocean and the galaxy. As I examined the practically empty refrigerator and bare pantry, I sighed. I returned to the living room to find Rinto with Len and a photo album. I ignored Rinto's annoying giggles and spoke aloud.

"What do you guys want to eat?"

"Wafu burgers!" Rinto shouted instantly as he spun around and jumped up. I frowned.

"Is udon okay with you?" I asked, ignoring Rinto's outburst. He had once eaten ten burgers in a row with two glasses of chocolate milk, the result was him bed-bound for a week due to stomach aches, vomiting and plain weakness as he could only eat porridge. However, Rinto still doesn't seem to understand the consequences.

"No!" Rinto whined, "Burgers!" He turned to Len for support. "Burgers right?"

Len blinked as he was caught in the middle. "Udon is fine, thanks." He dipped his head lightly at the end of the sentence, I just smiled in defeat and disappeared into the kitchen. I heard Rinto complain to him about how I controlled what he ate too much. Len just laughed.

xxx

"I can help you."

Len's voice shocked me as I almost cut off my finger. He just chuckled, amused by my exaggerated reaction. I gave him a dismissive look and let my attention return to the chopping board and knife. "It's okay, you probably can't handle the knife anyway."

"You don't trust me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well you see, this is more than a kitchen." I said calmly as I rinsed the vegetables and continued briskly slicing them up into appropriate sized pieces.

"Try me." He grunted coolly as he flipped his hair lightly. I smiled knowingly and waited for it to happen. Just as Len was getting impatient, we were hit with a deafening Beethoven's "Fifth Symphony", mixed piano chords and slamming of keys. I didn't flinch but Len did. He stared at me in disbelief.

"What was that?"

"Rinto." I answered simply as I heated up the pans.

"And?" He said, expecting a lot more detailed answer.

"A piano." I responded. I laughed inwardly to myself when I saw his expression. Oh gosh. Priceless. I felt bad for keeping him in the dark. The cacophonous noise continued for twenty minutes. When Rinto finally got bored from the keys he turned on the television and began watching 8 o'clock anime show. "He does piano lessons. Mom forces him to. He sucks though." I explained to Len as we were cleaning the chopping board and unwashed dishes.

"He'll get better... Probably." Len tried sounding encouraging, which was _very rare. _He could see the scepticism in my eyes and he added truthfully. "Okay, maybe not."

"Told you." I said, very pleased with myself for outsmarting a smart-ass. He didn't seem to mind though.

I didn't know Len could cook. Most of the boys in our class had never even touched a knife before. I remember last year when we had a Home Economics lesson, we were just baking muffins and the boys almost managed to set the kitchen on fire. Which when you think of it, would be extremely difficult because the only dangerous piece of technology that is used in the process is an oven, a few bowls, an egg-beater, flour, sugar etc. Interestingly, as we chatted when cooking time went by faster and we completed cooking at least an hour earlier than usual.

"I chose Food Technology one year," He explained to me, as though reading my mind. I nodded slowly in response. "It is sort of like Home Economics, except we had the kitchen a lot more. We also designed meals and all that, breakfast, lunch, dinner and you'll be evaluated on all that. So you can say I know the basics."

"Hmm, so you guys hog it all the time then don't you?"

"No, my old school had enough kitchens." He said with a little smile.

Once the meal was ready, the two of us set the table as Rinto busied himself with Mario Cart. "Rinto!" I called. He turned off the television and obediently came to the dining table. I could tell Len was probably wondering about the weird set-out of the house, considering we had a piano and two extra chairs. I didn't wish to say anything though. Rinto continued to talk about school and Len made brief comments as I carried the conversation. It was odd. I felt as though we were family. As though Len and I were married.

After we finished, the two of us returned to the kitchen to do the washing up.

xxx

"Well, see you then." I said rather awkwardly and dipped my head lightly. He just stood on the door-step and breathed out a cold breath. He dug his hands into his pant pockets and shrugged, the way he does. "See you."

_Oh darn. _

I could hear my mom's car pulling up in the driveway. Before Len could even turn around, my mom gasped in shock. She hurriedly made her way up the driveway and inspected the boy before her.

"Who is this?" She said too excitedly. I mentally rolled my eyes. Just because I didn't bring boys back didn't mean I had no friends who were guys. Though Gakupo appeared gay and Kaito too, they are very much straight.

"Le-"

"Kagamine Len." He introduced himself with a polite smile, cutting me off before I could introduce him. I saw his eyes flicker toward me.

_Okay. Was I just charmed by that? __**No way.**_

"It's very late, I can take you back home." Mom suggested glancing into the darkness of the empty rural streets. Len just shook his head and politely declined the offer. The more he resisted, the more mom pushed and I wished he would just accept the offer. Mom was very stubborn and she could easily persuade others into doing something they didn't want to do. It was her way of getting around and her defences of being a single-mother.

"How about we give your parents a call and tell them you'll be staying with us tonight?"

"No, really it's perfectly fine." Len insisted. "My house is not very far, I can take a train."

"Where to?" She asked.

"It is only around ten stops."

"My!" My mother gasped, "That's almost an hour! No way! It is already eleven o'clock, there is no way I will let you go out when it is so dark and dangerous, especially in a quiet area like ours!"

I could see Len open his mouth to argue but I surprised him with my statement.

"You can stay here."

He just looked confusedly at me. '_What?' _his expression seemed to say. I ignored it. I wasn't warming up to him. I was just doing what was the right, humane thing to do. Even if he was a quiet, silent douchebag I couldn't risk him not turning up at school tomorrow because some drunkard hit him across the head with a glass bottle. Everyone would blame me if they found out I could have let him stay in my house but because Len was too polite I sent him home in the dark- Miku would rip my limbs off. My mom sighed exasperated, "Okay, hurry hurry, in you go you two."

She ushered the two of us inside. She continued talking but I couldn't hear.

The world turned transparent and my eyes were only focused on him.

I could have sworn that in a split second, I saw the galaxy in his eyes, the many billions of stars. But when I blinked, everything vanished. Including him. Not Len but the boy before him. The one who owned a chair in my house, a room, the piano and an irreplaceable place in my heart. I had to shake my head several times to remove the thought. No matter _how much _they look alike. Len is Len and he is he.

I wish my life was an internet history. That way, I could easily click [Delete History] and I would forget everything. It would hurt less that way.

"Goodnight," Len's calming voice shattered me from my unwanted thoughts. I just smiled weakly at him.

"Night."

I saw. Even if it was my imagination, I can pretend it really happened. His lips curved upwards ever so slightly, to form a truthful smile. And as much as I didn't want to admit it...It gave me warm butterflies.

* * *

><p>AN:

Hey guys, it's been light-years. Short-chapter. Two updates a day. I've been doing SNSD fanfics recently on AFF (partly the reason why I've been inactive). To be completely honest with you, I've sort of lost interest in writing Vocaloid fanfics. But since I despise leaving things unfinished, I will try my best to finish this fanfic. (Been writing mostly TaeNy, TaengSic w/ future YoonYul, SunYeon, JeTi, HyoSun etc.) Enjoy~

And I _know the layout keeps changing! _


End file.
